


A Night With the Stag

by talpup



Series: Black Clover Smutty One Shots [4]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Identity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talpup/pseuds/talpup
Summary: Easily a stand alone, but is tied to my Light In the Darkness fic.Taking a breather from a Fall Masquerade, Julius gets propositioned...it's smut, okay.  Not much plot.  Though I may put this during future events of Light In the Darkness and have Julius' disappearance noticed.  Might even have his 'Kitten' show up later in the fic.  We'll have to wait and see.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Original Female Character(s), Julius Novachrono/Reader
Series: Black Clover Smutty One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	A Night With the Stag

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it this isn't up to my usual smutty stuff but @simpingforthisonedeer over on Tumblr egged me to do some Julius smut. Please be kind. This is the first Julius smut I’ve ever done.

Fuzzy from a little too much drink Julius stepped outside. The crisp night air was a welcome reprieve from the over warm ballroom of dancing people. The duties of a Captain and a royal, Julius thought, resting on the balcony rail.

“You look as tired as I feel.” Sounded an amused female voice.

Julius turned and straightened. “And how would you know if you can’t see my face?” He gestured to the mask that hid everything but his mouth.

“Body language speaks just as well as facial expressions.” She answered.

Julius looked her over. He was admittedly bad at remembering people by anything but their magic; but she definitely wasn’t a fellow Captain or member of his squad. Whether it was the alcohol in his system or anonymity of the masks for this Fall Celebration, Julius relaxed and teased. “And what’s my body language telling you now?”

“That it’s been a long time since you let loose and are hoping for some fun.”

Julius’ eyes narrowed. Her reply was a bit too spot on. Especially the bit about it being a long time.

“I’m game, by the way.” She seductively stepped toward him and shrugged a shoulder. “I’m a bit overworked and could use some fun myself.”

“What division do you work in?” Julius asked. The last thing he need was to upset a fellow Captain and suffer the embarrassing discomfort of sleeping with a Magic Knight.”

“Magic Investigations.” She answered.

Julius’ lips thinned. He went to Investigations a lot. Jon, his Vice Captain, claimed he practically lived there. He would've preferred someone from Healer’s Hall or the Sentries. But he had a type and though he couldn’t see the woman’s face. Her form, hair, and eyes fit perfectly. He might be bad with names and faces; but he was sure he’d remember seeing someone so fitting his taste.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me what division I serve?” Julius asked.

“It doesn’t matter. This is nothing but a one night stand with no strings attached. We don’t give names and you can leave your mask on if you wish.” Anna said, heart beating faster. She was actually going to do this. Have a one night stand.

“What do I call you?”

“Whatever you want.” Anna teased.

Julius studied her dancing eyes a moment before his focus fixed on her mask. It was an orange and white Saber Cat. “How about Kitten?”

“I like it, Stag.” She smiled, naming him after the mask he wore.

Julius closed the gap between them. “One night. No strings attached.”

“So you’re agreeing to my terms?”

Suddenly Julius’ lips were on hers. The kiss was clumsy with their masks. The balcony door opened, a laughing couple exiting the ballroom. They didn’t even notice Julius and his Kitten, the couple lost in their own kiss.

Julius stepped back. For a disappointing moment Anna thought he had changed his mind. Then his hand wrapped around hers.

“Come with me. I know a place where we won’t be disturbed.” Julius said with a tug.

Anna eagerly followed him. Easily keeping up with his hurried pace. It seemed her Stag was just as horny and excited as she was.

Julius pulled her into a room and pushed her up against the door, hand blindly finding the latch and locking it. His lips once again found hers.

Anna growled, irritated at the clumsy kiss.

Julius pulled back thinking he’d done something wrong. “What is it?”

Anna roughly pulled off her mask and instructed. “Keep yours on.”

Her hand gripped the back of his neck and tugged him into another heated kiss. Better. She thought. Satisfied by the clunky loss of her mask bumping against his.

Julius licked against her lips, asking for entry. Anna more than gave her acceptance. Her tongue drove into his mouth. Julius gasped at the licking muscle that explored his mouth. He had never been with a woman so forward right of the bat. The thrill of it sent blood rushing straight to his cock.

Anna turned them, pushing Julius up against the door. She moved on to his neck. Biting. Sucking. Licking.

“Do you have somewhere to be? Slow down.” Julius murmured, her delightful ministrations making him dizzy. It had been too long. His heated flesh sensitive under her touch. His trapped cock throbbing and leaking per-cum.

Anna dropped to her knees. Clothes in disarray, Julius looked down at her. He hadn’t gotten a good look at her when she first took off her mask. But now he saw just how beautiful she was. His hand reached out, fingers caressing her face.

Anna melted at the tender touch. Soft fingers gliding over silken skin. But tender wasn’t was she wanted. Her hand moved his pants. “I have nowhere to be. I just want your dick in my mouth.”

Julius sputtered at her unabashed reply. Then sputtered again when his cock sprung free.

She lowered his pants and underwear just enough to get at her prize. And looked over the size of him. Damn. He was thicker than she imagined. A bit longer than average and deeply veined, the head of his cock an angry red.

Julius’ expression was smug. “Like what you see?”

“It’ll do.” Anna said, sounding unimpressed despite how thrilled she was. Her jaw already ached at the thought of how wide she’d have to open her mouth.

Julius’ smile widened. “Cheeky and forward. I like it.”

“Try to keep your legs.”

Julius shivered at the husky melody of her voice. Her eyes pinned him to the door. He moaned at the first swipe of her tongue.

Anna lapped the head of his cock collecting the shining pearls of pre-cum. The sampling taste blossomed in her mouth. Naturally bitter, there was a hoppy flavor that reminded her of the finest ale. Mixed with the wooded musk and citrus of him and his cologne. It was divine.

She suckled the ruddy head wanting more of the milky treat.

Julius’ breath hitched.

“Sensitive.” She remarked.

“You have no idea, Kitten. You guessed right when you said it’s been awhile.”

“Poor thing. A cock this big and beautiful shouldn’t be trapped and denied. You should let it have more attention. It certainly deserves it.”

More pre-cum dribbled out at her words. Anna greedily licked it up. She placed reverent kisses down his length. Nuzzling into his downy pubic hair and breathing deeply. Her lashes fluttered at the intoxicating smell.

Julius looked down at her at a loss for what to do with his hands. He was use to more subdue women. He didn’t want to offend by his Kitten by petting her hair. Not when her heavenly mouth was wrapping around his cock making him forget his own name.

Anna dropped her jaw giving a few experimental bobs of her head. Even with her mouth open as far as it could, she could only fit half of his dick.

“Stick out your tongue.”

Anna looked up at him.

Julius bit his lip at the sight. Her glistening lips stretched around his cock. Eyes made impossibly dark by her blown pupils. Even seeing a new form of magic couldn’t compare to this.

He shrugged. “It seems to help.”

She pulled off him with a pop and stuck out her tongue, trying again. It did help. Though she soon found it was quite a bit messier.

His cock heavy in her mouth, Anna’s lips closed around him creating a sucking seal. Julius’ skin prickled in delight. His thrumming dick sliding in and out her hot, wet cavern hitting the back of her throat with every dip of her head. She started off slow. Getting accustomed to the sizable girth in her mouth. But soon she picked up pace. Setting a rhythm that had his legs quivering.

Julius’ head fell back against the door. Losing himself in the sucking warm velvet. He didn’t catch his hand petting her hair. Anna moaned at the praising affection. She felt her Stag twitch and shiver at the vibration and hummed again.

“Damn, Kitten. You feel so good. You’ll have me cumming in no time if you keep that up.”

Anna hummed again then whined at the saliva dripping from her chin. Though she couldn’t say if it was the thought of feasting on his cum. Or the dragging underside of his cock on her tongue that stimulated her salivary glands. Either way, his promise had her taking him deeper into her throat.

Julius’ hand tightened in her hair. “Fuck! Just like that, Kitten. So good.”

Anna moaned. Scalp stinging in his hold. It was wonderful. Glorious. But she needed more. Her hand lifted to his urging him to move her head to his tempo. Julius quickly got the message and gladly to over. Driving her head up and down his long shaft.

Anna’s eyes rolled back. This was what she needed. To be thoroughly used.

Julius’ brow furrowed, the telltale tightening in his lower back and balls telling him he was close. Damn. He didn’t want this to end. But couldn’t stop or slow himself. She looked to good. Feel too good. Sounded too good.

Anna’s wet chocking and Julius’ heavy breaths filled the air.

Soon Julius stopped moving her head and began thrusting into her mouth. With every snap of his hips Anna gurgled. Julius’ cock driven deeper and deeper till her nose grazed his pelvis with every harsh thrust.

“And here I thought you wanted control.” Julius panted. “If you wanted me to fuck your pretty face all you had to do was ask, Kitten.”

Anna moaned, eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her hand reached down to her sopping cunt. But before she could lift her skirts, Julius kicked her hand away.

“None of that now. First I give you your treat. Then I take mine.” He licked his licks making himself perfectly clear.

Anna melted in his punishing hold.

“Blink for me it you wanna swallow. Tap my thigh if you want it on your pretty face.”

Anna never blinked so rapidly in her life.

“Fuck! You’re prefect. Such a good little kitty.” Julius rasped.

She mewled around his cock. Then sucked all the harder when she felt his dick come alive. His cocks pulsing thrum pounded and twitched in her mouth. Julius’ body went rigid. A final hard thrust and he was cumming down her throat with a guttural groan.

Anna pulled back letting the twitching length spurt its last offerings on her tongue.

“Good girl.” Julius praised, leaning against the door.

She pulled completely off his spend dick and licked it clean. Julius hissed in over-sensitivity but didn’t stop her. He wiped her chin clean with the pad of his thumb and sucked the digit.

Pushing off the door, he tucked himself back in. Anna backed up on her knees, shivering at the predatory glint in her Stag’s eyes.

“Now for my taste.” Julius grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated.


End file.
